Una Noche De Descanso
by Reilin J
Summary: Porque al estar en sus brazos no tengo miedo a nada... medio AU inspirado en los capitulos 35/36 (manga) despues del incidente con el ejecutivo, donde Ashiya esta en su habitación tratando de dormir. Primer fic! Entrar bajo su propio riesgo(? AbeShiya... Perdí mi otra cuenta ;-;
1. Chapter 1

Soy idiota... Lo se

En primer lugar, esto no es una copia, soy la misma persona, solo que perdí (olvide) mi cuenta ;-; mi estupidez sobrepasa los limites, PERO ESO NO ME DETIENE A CONTINUARLA!, Aunque me he tardado un montón, y el trabajo y las labores del hogar no ayudan u.u, pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, disfruten!

 **No confundir**

 _-Pensamientos-_

-Dialogos-

 **∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆En otro lugar∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆**

* * *

POV Ashiya.

El sol terminaba de mostrar sus últimos rayos para que el cielo se pintara de negro y fuese a adornado con aquella pequeñas luces apreciadas a la distancia, seria una noche espectacular de ver... Sí no me encontrara encerrado en mi habitación cubierto con sabanas hasta la cabeza, temblando, tratando de mantener mi mente ocupada, evitando pensar, recordar, revivir, mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y mi visión se tornaba borrosa.

 _-no... no llores, todo esta bien-_

Me repetía mentalmente, ¿cuantas veces me había insistido con esa frase?, ¿cuantas veces mas la tendré que repetir para poder creerla?, estaba cansado pero cada vez que cerraba mis ojos las imágenes volvían a mi cabeza, mi corazón comenzaba a resonar fuertemente y mi respiración se tornaba irregular.

-Abeno...tengo miedo- Susurré débilmente esperando que mis palabras fuesen arrastradas por el viento que se colaba por la ventana y llegasen hasta él.

No... No de nuevo por favor, por favor... No llores...

POV Narrador

Caminaba de un lado a otro por la pequeña habitación, su mirada se perdía en un punto cualquiera conforme cambiaba de dirección.

 _-¿Como pude ser engañado tan fácilmente?, Yo mismo le lleve con el ejecutivo-_ Eran algunos de sus pensamientos.

Fuzzy y el Mononokean se habían mantenido al margen, también estaban molesto por la situación y preocupado por Ashiya, el pobre parecia que estaba en estado catatónico hasta que fue transportado a su casa.

 _-¿Y si Ashiya trataba de renunciar y si se alejaba de él?-_

No... No lo soportaría, a pesar que el concepto que tenia en un pasado sobre los humanos a su alrededor él le había demostrado que no todos eran así, había abierto sus ojos, le había enseñado una nueva forma de ver las cosas y nuevos sentimientos que poco a poco brotaban en su interior, perderlo ahora es algo que no podía permitir.

Suspiro y se sentó de golpe escuchando como resonaba por la pequeña habitación, sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos y gruño impotente, rápidamente volvió a estar de pie y dirigiendo su vista hacia el pergamino desplegado en la pared...

\- Llevame con él- fueron sus únicas palabras.

* * *

Bonito~, bonito~, no?


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí la segunda y ultima parte! Espero que la disfruten! tarde demasiado por cuestiones del trabajo, una que otra personal y por haber perdido mi cuenta, pero quiero agradecer a...

Adesteny.

Si lo logre!, no sabe como me animo si comentario, muchas gracias por el apoyo!

gOgo dAnE.

Gracias por el apoyo, somos un fandum muy pequeño y mas en español, pero me iluciona que hayas comentado! Segure esforzándome!

Así que COMENCEMOS!

* * *

Deslizo lentamente su cuerpo a través de la puerta, difícilmente podía ver gracias a una pequeña rendija entre las cortinas de la habitación, sus ojos lograron asentarse rapidamente y comenzó a distinguir un poco los objetos, dio el primer paso algo torpe previniendo cualquier posible golpe que pudiece proveerle su entorno, distinguió gracias a la ventana que se encontraba sobre lo que era la cama de Ashiya y que la silueta cubierta por sabanas seria él. De un momento, aquel bulto se movió provocando que la posición de la cortina cambiara dejandole en mayor oscuridad, maldijo mentalmente, hasta sin darse cuenta Ashiya siempre le complicaba todo.

-...eno...-

Sintió que le llamaba y comenzó a acercarse

-...beno...-

Cada vez mas cerca.

-... Abeno...-

Sonrió mientras delineaba suavemente con su mano el borde de la cama.

\- Ashiya...-

Su voz fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sobresaltar a amabos, mayormente al mencionado.

-...-

Un profundo silencio abarcó la habitación siendo rompido ocasionalmente con la suave brisa que balanceaba la cortina delicadamente.

-... Ashiya -

Repitió esperando una respuesta pero la silueta ni señales de respiración daba, sonrió levemente irritado, odiaba ser ignorado.

-Ashiya...-

Su tono de voz cambio como si le estuviese regañando y por fin obtuvo respuesta.

-... Abeno-san? -

Hablo moviéndose entre las cobijas abriendo un espacio en el que su cabeza pudiece asomarse. El nombrado sonrió levemente, en verdad era un niño.

\- Que haces aquí?-

Preguntó sorprendido

\- eh?...-

Permaneció inerte, no podía decirle que estaba preocupado por él e hizo que el mononokean lo llevase.

\- La bola de pelos estaba preocupada, así que vine para que se calmara-

Mintió

-... ¿Y donde esta Fuzzy?-

Observó a Abeno dudoso

\- Agg... Hablas mucho-

Se sentó en una esquina de la cama mientras Ashiya se incorporaba aun cubierto en mayor parte por las sabanas, nuevamente podían escucha el sonido de el viento colándose por la ventana.

-... ¿Como te encuentras?-

Pregunto sin mirar a la cara al ojiazul

-... Bien-

Tardó en contestar eso hizo que fuese menos creíble, el rubio volteo a verle, pero Ashiya evito que sus miradas se cruzaran, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente y las lágrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos.

- _No llores..._ -

Repitió mentalmente, sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban protectoramente.

-¿A—abeno-san?-

Preguntó con su voz entrecortada.

-...-

No obtuvo respuesta, pero tampoco volvió a llamarle.

-... Llora-

El peliazul se sorprendió por las palabras de el contrario.

\- No tienes que guardatelo todo-

Alzo la vista que se conecto con la de el mas alto, sus ojos se abrieron ante aquella imagen que la débil luz le mostraba, la cara de el ojidorado parecía una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza.

\- Abeno-s...an-

Su boca comenzó a temblar y sus facciones se fueron tornando en conjunto con su mirada de la que comenzaban a caer lágrimas y finalmente devolvió el abrazo, Abeno lo sujetó con mas fuerza mientras escuchaba los débiles sollozos que brotaban de la boca contraria, su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente, no sabia que hacer, simplemente ambos se aferraban el uno al otro, bajo aquella tenue luz.

El cantó de los pájaros ayudaba a anunciar el nuevo día, un rayo de sol llegó hasta sus ojos haciendo que los abriese, no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, sintió como algo se movía entre sus brazos y chocando suavemente contra su pecho, bajo la mirada algo aturdido pero sonrió al instante al ver al mas bajo sonriendo entre sus brazos, su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente.

- _tan lindo_ -

Reacciono a los segundo y desvío la mirada mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, ¿que es lo que acababa de pensar?, sus ojos regresaron a observar al contrario, sentía como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, era una sensación agradable, quería acortar la distancia entre ambos y fue acercándose lentamente a su rostro, mas específicamente a sus labios, su respiración se mezclaba con la de el ojiazul, tan cerca y cada vez mas, dudó un poco pero finalmente unió ambos en un suave beso. Se separo lentamente y su cara tomó un color rojizo, rápidamente se puso de pie moviendo levemente a Ashiya, y llamó al mononokean saliendo rápidamente de la habitación...

Escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y abrió los ojos a la par mientras llevaba sus manos a la boca cubriéndola, sentía su cara totalmente caliente, se había despertado incluso antes que Abeno, bajó sus manos y sonrió tontamente, su corazón latía de una forma que nunca había sentido antes y eso le agradaba.

\- Haruitsuki...-

Dijo en un suspiro.

* * *

Hasta aquí la historia, muchas gracias por leer!

Nos vemos en la próxima!


End file.
